


Daryl's Luck

by xXxTonixXx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Omega, Author is comma happy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/xXxTonixXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run goes bad, Rick and Daryl are forced to hide out in an abandoned shack. Oh and what do you know, Daryl goes into heat =p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot whilst I wait for some inspiration for my other fics. This isn't all that great but its just for fun =)  
> I don't own these characters. If I did, well lets just say, the show would be a very, very different show indeed =D

Daryl couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he showing the first signs of a heat approaching, but he had to be stuck in an abandoned shack, in the middle of the woods, with a fucking Alpha. Sure that Alpha was Rick, and Daryl didn't mind Rick, not in the slightest but why did it have to happen now?

The run had started out okay, a quick snatch and grab from a supermarket, everything was going well until the drive back to the prison. The car just shuddered to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Daryl slammed his hands on the steering wheel before getting out and popping the hood. And that's when bad turned worse.

Walkers had emerged from the woodlands, hundreds staggering towards their location. Rick had got the car at this point, took out a few with his Python before grabbing Daryl and making a run for it. They would come back for the car once the herd had passed.

They had run for a good 10 minutes, losing the walkers and finding the shack. At some point the heavens had decided to open, soaking both men to the bone. Fucking typical that.

And that's how Daryl had ended up in his current situation. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched Rick strip of his dripping wet clothes, leaving him in just his boxers, not they they left much to the imagination. Daryl had to turn away as blood rushed to his cock. Stupid fucking heat. He had seen Rick like this countless times before and it never bothered him. And now because of the heat rising up inside him, he wanted to do nothing more but strip down and bare himself to the Alpha like a good little Omega. 

Rick must had noticed Daryl's change in mood and stepped up behind him, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay over here? You're looking a little flushed. You didn't get bit did you?” He asked, concern lacing his words. Daryl shook his head but still refused to turn towards the other man.

“Then what's wrong?” Great, now Rick was starting to worry. If he got any closer, he would smell the heat and Daryl would feel humiliated.

“S'nothin'.” He tried to move back towards the door. Only for rick to grab his wrist and pull him back. He moved in close, obviously going to say something when he stopped in his tracks.

Daryl watched in slight fear as Rick took a breath. In this close proximity, Daryl had no doubt that Rick could smell his heat. He watched his leaders eyes darken with lust as he took in the scent. Daryl could do nothing but gulp in apprehension. (AN Please let me know if that's the right word lol)

He could Rick growl deep in his throat as he moved in closer, his bare chest touching Daryl's fully clothed one. Ricks hand grasping the back of his neck was the only warning before Ricks mouth devoured his.

Daryl froze. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wanted to pull away, get away from the arousal that was steadily rising, but he couldn't. The heat was coming on too strong now, he had gone to far. He felt Ricks tongue graze his bottom lip and with a moan allowed the Alpha entry.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick knew he should stop. He knew deep down Daryl wouldn't want this, but the Alpha inside his was only thinking four things. Mate him. Mark him. Breed him. CLAIM. He was so overcome with lust that he had no control over himself. He only hoped Daryl would forgive him for this.

Rick surged forward, roughly pushing Daryl against the wall behind him. He continued his assault on the Omegas mouth as his hands made quick work of the clothes that stood between him and the claiming. He licked and bit his way down Daryl's neck, which the hunter had tilted back to expose. He could feel Daryl panting above him, quiet whimpers of pleasure every so often. Rick smiled into Daryl's collarbone before biting at it. Daryl was enjoying himself.

Rick trailed a hand down Daryl's back to his ass as his nipped at one of Daryl's nipples, which earned him a low moan from his Omegas lips. The former sheriff allowed his fingers to trace Daryl's opening and groaned when he felt the amount of wetness that had gathered. Thank god for heats. Rick moved up to claim Daryl's mouth again as he slid a finger into the wet heat. He swallowed down Daryl's moan as he quickly moved his finger in and out before adding another, then another. 

“You fucking love this don't you Daryl. So ready and wet for me.” He growled into Daryl's ear. He could feel Daryl's hips moving on their own accord, stretching himself more on Ricks thick fingers.

“Do you want more Daryl?” He asked. Daryl moaned and nodded his head vigorously.

“Please..” Daryl whispered. Rick chuckled slightly, happy to know he was the one that caused Daryl to become this horny, wanton mess. 

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.” Daryl let out a whimper as Rick continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Daryl's awaiting hole.

“You. Plee...Please. I want you. I want your knot, Knot me Alpha.” He all but moan out. Rick let out an animalistic growl as he pulled his fingers out and pushed Daryl onto the floor. The Omega whimpered at the loss and buried his face in the crook of his arm, raising his ass in the air. 

Rick had never seen such an inviting sight before. Daryl looked so fucking good. He quickly removed his soaking boxers before kneeling behind the Omega. He stroked himself, his knot feeling heavy in his hand as he lent over the hunter. He pull roughly at Daryl's hair, pulling him up for a hard kiss before releasing him and positioning his throbbing member at Daryl's entrance.

“Mine.” That was the only word said before Rick thrust deep into Daryl earning himself a long, drawn out moan from the man below him. The Alpha quickly picked up a fast and brutal pace, his hips pistoning in a steady rhythm. He leant forward so his chest covered the scarred back below him and sank his teeth into the firm shoulder.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl was a complete and utter mess. He could not form and words or sentences. All that was going through his head at that present time was how he wanted more, needed more. 

He pushed his hips back to meet everyone of Ricks thrusts, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure. He let out a noise similar to a howl as rick bit him, claimed him as his own. The Omega could feel the start of his orgasm approaching as he grasped at his leaking member underneath him. 

His Alpha not once let off his pace, the sound of flesh against flesh and the low groans from them both were the only sounds he could hear. He could feel the stretch of Ricks knot forming. His senses were on overload. He could think straight at all. 

He could tell Rick was fast approaching his climax as his thrusts became more drawn out, deeper. Rick finally let go of Daryl's bruised and bleeding shoulder to groan into Daryl's ear. Ricks growl of “Mine” was Daryl's undoing. With a shout, he came over his hand as Rick chased down his own release. The continuous pounding came to an abrupt end as the Alpha stilled all his movement, spilling himself inside the Omega, knot locking them in place. 

The last thing Daryl could remember was Rick nuzzling the side of his face, placing soft kisses to his brow, the whisper of “Mine” over and over before passing out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl awoke feeling rather sore. He opened his eyes slowly, glancing around. Rick wasn't there. He began to feel dread inside. Did Rick leave? Did he regret what happened? The panic left fast as the former sheriff entered the room, bottle of water in hand.

“ Thought you might need this.” He said, passing the bottle over the hunter. Daryl muttered his thanks before gulping down half of the water in one go. Damn he was thirsty. He grasped the bottle in both hand as rick sat down beside him. He spared the Alpha a side glance to find him staring back with a smile on his face.

Rick gently pulled Daryl into a clumsy hug, tangling his fingers though the Omegas hair. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Daryl's forehead.

“You okay?” Daryl nodded before burying his face into the crook of Ricks neck. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He had never felt so content before, never so happy. He looked back up into Ricks eyes and saw nothing but love in them. The hunter smiled at his Alpha before closing the gap between them with one perfect kiss.

“I've never felt better” He said when the broke apart. Daryl cuddled up into his new Alphas side, not wanting to leave when he heard a quiet chuckle from the man next to him. He looked up confused.

“What?” He asked, small smile forming as he saw the happiness on Ricks face.

“Its nothing. I was just thinking, we're quite lucky we didn't bring the bike this time. Don't think you would be able to ride now.” Rick let out a hearty laugh as he watched the blush form on Daryl's face. Daryl, who had had enough of the laughing now decided to silence him with another kiss. He could feel the familiar heat building in him again and when Rick deepened the kiss, he knew the Alpha could sense it too. 

Daryl couldn't believe his luck. He may have gone into heat at the most inappropriate time, but at least he found his mate. And Daryl didn't mind Rick, not in the slightest. For the first time ever, Daryl was happy to be an Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed =D


End file.
